


L'ombre de lui-même

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [25]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce se fait l'amour sous son propre regard.





	L'ombre de lui-même

L'ombre de lui-même

 

Bruce rentrait de mission, la ligue l'avait bien aidé contre le Syndicat du Crime. Il était épuisé, enlever son costume et prendre une douche ne lui avait pas profité. Bruce était dans sa chambre, Alfred devait déjà être rentré chez lui, il était nu et aucune lumière ne l'entourait. Il était plongé dans la pénombre et ses sens étaient développés au maximum, une tension sur lui. Bruce avait combattu l'inverse de la Justice League, et avait inhalé une sorte de drogue créée par son autre lui. Bruce partit dans sa salle de bain et prit un thermomètre et du lubrifiant. Il retourna sur son lit et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour sortir un sex toy. Il souffla et mordit sa lèvre, avant de prendre le thermomètre et de le placer devant l'écart entre ses fesses, il le rentra et gémit, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Bruce désirait le plaisir dans son corps, il voulait se faire du mal, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le devait pour aller mieux. C'était comme s'il y avait une ombre du justicier au-dessus de lui qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devait utiliser son corps pour se donner du plaisir. Bruce donna un coup fort avec le thermomètre dans sa prostate et couina, son visage se réchauffant et devenant rouge. Son sang se dirigeait vers son pénis et l'envie de venir sur son abdomen le prit. Mais l'ombre planant sur lui lui dicta autre chose, il retira le thermomètre qui était couvert de son sang, du même sang qui coulait sur ses cuisses, et passa ses doigts sur ses jambes avant de goûter son sang. Il détestait et adorait ce qu'il faisait, mais il continuait quand même. Il plaça ses mains sur ses tétons et tortura ses mamelons, les plia, tout en gémissant, des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. L'ombre du justicier, de l'autre lui, lui souffla de s'empaler avec le gode. Bruce couina alors qu'il prenait le lubrifiant et en mettait sur ses doigts, il se contorsionna et rentra un premier doigt en lui-même dans un long gémissement. Deux doigts en plus et il haleta, de la sueur sur tout son corps, il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge mais appuya ses doigts plus fort dans lui-même. Après quelques minutes, l'ombre lui souffla de montrer son cul au mur, il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et leva ses fesses alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans le drap. Ses couilles pendaient et sa bite était de plus en plus grosse, Bruce retira ses doigts et prit le jouet en main avant de l'enfoncer en lui dans un cri rauque. Il laissa les larmes de ses yeux rouler sur ses joues alors que le gode appuyait contre sa prostate et le déchirait de l'intérieur. Bruce couina une nouvelle fois, il baissa les fesses et s'assit sur le gode, en gémissant. Sa bite commençait à lui faire mal, alors il laissa sa semence se déversait sur son abdomen, même si l'ombre de lui-même ne lui avait pas dit de le faire. Son sperme couvrait le bas de son corps en laissant des tâches de blanc un peu plus haut sur son corps. Bruce laissa plus de larmes couler alors que sa vision devenait floue et qu'une brume encerclait son esprit, il s'écrasa sur son lit et avec un énorme effort, retira le jouet de son bas-corps. L'ombre était partie et le laissait tranquille, Bruce souffla, il posa son bras sur ses yeux et murmura des excuses à ses parents et à ses amis, il avait honte d'avoir cédé aux plaisirs de son corps et d'avoir été faible. Bruce s'endormit peu de temps après. Le lendemain matin, la ligue était présente devant son lit, Bruce se releva doucement et se surprit à tomber dans les bras d'Arthur alors que ses jambes refusaient de bouger, il ferait en sorte de ne jamais plus être possédé par lui-même à l'avenir.

 

Fin


End file.
